Latias and the Spirit Trainer
by TheSpiritTrainer
Summary: A young trainer decides to start his journey in the city of Altomare, meanwhile Team Rocket has made yet another attempt to get the Soul Dew, and they mean to get it by any means at all, while Latias is making a last ditch effort to protect her children!
1. Team Rocket's new target

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

By TheSpiritTrainer

Rating: PG-13 violence

Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of its various characters. However, I do own the main character, Cody Spirit. No stealing!

Chapter 1: Team Rocket's new target

It was just an average day for a young trainer to start his journey. Little did he know that it would be his greatest journey yet.

We start our story with this young trainer, Cody Spirit. Cody had just started his journey a couple days back, and had already made it to the city of Altomare, a beautiful city with water canals for most of the city's streets. Sadly, he had not a penny to his name, and no pokemon. He was, however, alright with this. "A pokemon will befriend me instead of me befriending it, I hope," Cody said to himself, as he walked toward the park.

Meanwhile, a very rare pokemon was being attacked whilst protecting her children, by some people in black jumpsuits. The only distinguishing feature about them was a big letter "R" on the jumpsuit.

"Hand over the Soul Dew, and we may just spare your lives!" yelled one of the many attackers to the pokemon.

"Latias!" yelled the pokemon back. Just then, the pokemon attacked using Dragon Breath to defend itself, and its children. It hit one of the many attackers, only dazing him for a split second, before he got to his feet again.

"Oh so that's how you want to play, hmmm? Gengar, use shadow ball!" he said pointing at the mother.

"Latias!(Quick! Run whilst I cover your retreat!)" said the pokemon to her children.

Bam! Gengar's shadow ball hit the pokemon right in the chest, sending it to the ground.

"Latios!(Run, sis, run!)" yelled the son. "Latios la!(I'll try to protect mom, you go get help!)"

"Latias!(Ok!)" said the daughter, as she took off.

Looking back, the young pokemon saw all of them take out some sort of item, and fired. Blood stained the ground as the mother and her son had been shot.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Please review!<p> 


	2. The Encounter

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 2: The Encounter

The young pokemon, all alone, went racing through the streets of Altomare, in search of help. At this point in time, young Cody was just rounding a corner, when all of a sudden, wham! He got hit by something at high speed.

"Ugh…" said Cody.

"La…"said the young pokemon, still dazed.

Cody just happened to look up at the same time the young pokemon did, looking straight into the pokemon's eyes, they both jumped back.

"Waah! Who are you?" said Cody.

The young pokemon answered, "Latias!(Save my family!)"

As the young pokemon held onto Cody, he could somehow hear the pokemon say, "Save my family!"

As he stood there in total awe, he finally said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Latias? (You,…. Can understand me?)" said the young pokemon.

"Apparently so," said Cody. "Who are you anyway?"

"Latias! Latias la Latias! (I'm Latias. Please, you've got to help my family!)" exclaimed Latias.

"Why? What happened?" Asked Cody.

"La.. Lati… LATIAS! (Th,… they were,…. THEY WERE SHOT!)" said

Latias in between sobs.

"Well, where are they?" asked Cody, trying to calm the young one down.

"Latias… (I don't know…)" said Latias finally calming down.

"Well, let's go then. There's a lot of ground to cover," said Cody.


	3. Partners

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 3: Partners

Latias and Cody searched high and low for a injured Latios and Latias. They searched all the back alleys before they decided to check the main channels.

"Hey Latias?" asked Cody.

"La? (Yes?)" said Latias.

"Since you got away, wouldn't whoever attacked you come looking for you?" asked Cody.

"La, Latias! (You know, you're probably right!)" said Latias. Just then, Latias was surrounded by a white light, and transformed into a girl!

"Wow, Latias! But, who'd you change into?" asked Cody.

"Latias, la Latias, Latias la! (Bianca, she's a friend of mom. Hey! We should check there!)" exclaimed Latias!

"Well, lead the way!" said Cody.

After walking for about five minutes, we came across some people in black jumpsuits with a big "R" on their suit. Latias grabbed Cody just as he was about to round the corner.

"Hey! What was that about?" asked Cody.

"Latias la! (Those are the people who attacked us!)" said Latias in a hushed voice.

"Maybe if we work together, we can take them on! What are your moves?" asked Cody.

"Latias, Lati, Latias, la Lati. (Dragon Breath, Mist Ball, Psychic, and Charm.)" said Latias.

"That'll work. Let's go." said Cody. Latias then transformed back to her original form, and followed Cody.


	4. Grieving

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 4: Grieving

Latias and Cody started walking up to the two people who were just closing a enclosed cage.

"We must bring Latios to Giovanni," said one to the other.

"What about Latias?" said the other.

"We'll dump her in the ocean. What's the use of a dead pokemon?" said the first one, laughing.

"Yeah, that'll work. And if anyone sees,…"

"We shoot the witnesses."

Just then, Cody noticed that they were carrying guns.

"Latias, use psychic to grab their guns," said Cody. Latias's eyes glowed a bright blue, as the guns slowly came to Cody.

"Thanks, now we won't get hurt," said Cody. Just then, the attackers noticed that their guns were missing.

"Hey! Where's your gun!" asked the first one.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" exclaimed the other, pointing to an empty holster.

"Looking for these?" asked Cody. The two attackers whirled around only to be met by a trainer holding their guns and the Latias that escaped.

"What! How did you,… psychic." said the first attacker.

"That's right, now, who are you, and what were you saying about a dead pokemon?" said Cody with an angry glare to his eyes.

"How about this, you beat us in a pokemon battle, we'll tell you all you want to know," said the second attacker.

"You're on!" said Cody.

"Go! Gengar!" said the first attacker.

"Alright, Latias, let's go! Dragon Breath!" yelled Cody to Latias. Latias shot a blue tinted flame out of her mouth, hitting Gengar right in the head, knocking him out with one shot.

"R…RUN!" shouted the second attacker.

"Not so fast!" exclaimed Cody as he shot out one of the tires on their vehicle.

"Now, who are you, and what is in the cage!" shouted Cody, now even angrier than before.

"Please! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! We're only two members of Team Rocket, and an injured Latios and a dead Latias are in the cage," said the first Team Rocket member.

"I want to see them," said Cody, fearing the worst.

As the second Team Rocket member opened the lock on the cage, the door burst open, sending both Team Rocket members into a wall, knocking them out cold. Inside the cage was just as they said, an injured Latios, and on the floor of the cage, was another Latias, barely breathing.

"Latias! (Latios! You're OK!)" screamed Latias, excited to see her brother again.

"Latios! (Latias! You found us!)" said Latios, ecstatic. Cody tossed the guns aside, and slowly walked up to the cage.

"You OK, Latios?" asked Cody.

"Latios la, (My wing was shot trying to protect mom,)" said Latios, looking at his wing.

"That looks serious. What about your mom?" asked Cody.

"Latios? Latios la? (Mom? Can you hear me?)" asked Latios to his mom. Just then, Cody noticed that she wasn't breathing!

"We need to get you two to a Pokemon Center, now! Ah, shoot! The tire is flat!" said Cody.

"Latias! (I can fix that!)" said Latias. Her eyes glowed a bright blue again, and soon the bullet came out of the tire, and the tire was puffed back up to normal.

"OK! Let's go! Hop in, Latias!" said Cody, leaping into the truck. Latias hopped into the back, along with the injured Latios and the dying Latias.

As they sped through the streets of Altomare, only one thing was on Cody's mind. Save Latias.


	5. Meeting Bianca

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 5: Meeting Bianca

Only one thing was on Cody's mind as they headed toward the pokemon center: Save Latias. As they rounded the last corner, Cody almost ran over a young girl that looked like Latias did when she changed form! Cody screeched the truck to a halt, and got out.

"Bianca?" asked Cody.

"Do I know you?" asked the girl, quite confused as to why this trainer knew her.

"No, but she does," said Cody unlocking the back of the truck. When Bianca seen Latias, she felt something that she had not felt since Annie and Oakley tried to operate the DMA. She felt worried.

"Latias! (Bianca!) said Latias, now even happier than before.

"Latias!" shouted Bianca, as they gave each other a big hug.

"No time for chit-chat, the other Latias is dying!" shouted Cody. "Hop in!"

Latias and Bianca both hopped into the truck, and sped off toward the pokemon center. When they arrived, Bianca ran inside to get Nurse Joyce and bring her out to help, while Latias and Cody tried to get the mother out of the back.

"Here, put her on this!" shouted Bianca as she ran out with a stretcher.

They carefully placed the injured Latias on the stretcher, and took off for the emergency room.

After a half hour of waiting, Cody walked over to Bianca, who was almost in hysterics.

"You going to be OK?" asked Cody.

"I don't know,… but thank you for saving her. What actually happened?" asked Bianca.

As Cody and Latias started explaining, Bianca noticed that they actually understood each other.

"How can you understand Latias?" interrupted Bianca.

"To tell you the truth, I'm still wondering that myself!" said Cody.

"I'm Cody, by the way," said Cody, extending his hand in friendship.

"I'm Bianca," said Bianca, extending her hand to meet his.

As their hands met, something sparked inside of them. It was,… the spark of a life long friendship. Then,… the door opened to the emergency room. We turned toward the door. It was Nurse Joyce, with a sad look on her face.

"I don't know if Latias will make it, but Latios will be fine," said Nurse Joyce.

"Can we see her?" We all said at the same time.

"OK, follow me," said Nurse Joyce.

As we walked into the room, we seen a sight that shocked us all.


	6. Latios's gift

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 6: Latios's gift

As we walked into the room, Latios was getting ready to use a move! We all stood there in awe as Latios used Heal Pulse, a move that restores the target's HP by half! We were all hoping that Latios wasn't too late. Slowly, but surely, Latias's eyes started to open.

"La,… Latias? (Where,… Where am I?)" asked Latias.

I answered, "You're at Altomare's Pokemon Center. Your son just saved your life by using Heal Pulse."

Latias looked at Latios, and said; "Thank you, Latios."

Then the young Latias went up to me and said, "Cody, I don't know how I could ever repay you, but sincerely, thank you," as she started to cry.

Just then, an older man in blue overalls walked into the room.

"Bianca, I got your message, and I came as quickly as I,…."

He never finished his sentence. He just stood there, staring at me and the young Latias, hugging each other.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Cody, I would like for you to meet my grandfather, Lorenzo. Grandpa, this is Cody, he's a pokemon trainer, and he helped Latias find her family," said Bianca.

"Hi, Lorenzo," I said, not too sure of what he would do. But all he did, was give me a hug.

"You don't know how happy this makes me, to see Latias and her children safe and sound," said Lorenzo, in between sobs.

"It's okay, Lorenzo," I said, "They have an interesting story to tell,"

"We can talk more about this later, but I want to know how you can understand Latios and Latias?" asked Lorenzo, pondering the matter.

"Well, all I remember was being run into by Latias, we stared at each other, and I guess it just came naturally," I said, still wondering about it myself.

"Interesting," he said, "Very interesting, indeed."

I then turned to the mother Latias, and nervously asked her, "Latias, when Latias and I came to your rescue, we had to battle a Team Rocket member, and I have to admit, she's really strong for how young she is. That is why I was wondering, and this goes for you too, Lorenzo, but, could Latias and Bianca come with on my journey? You see, I have no friends, no pokemon, and no money. I could use somebody with Latias's skills, and Bianca's expertise on Latias on my side. I promise that I'll take good care of them, so, can they? Please?"

Bianca looked at Lorenzo, whilst Latias looked at her mother, both with eyes that screamed, 'Can we?' Latias and Lorenzo looked at each other, and smiled. Lorenzo knew exactly what Latias meant my the way he looked at him.

Lorenzo answered, "I am also speaking on behalf of Latias when I say," Our hearts all stopped when he paused. "Yes. They may go with you," he said with a glint of happiness to his eyes.

"Yes! Thank you, grandpa!" exclaimed Bianca, hugging Lorenzo.

"Latias! (Oh, thank you, mother!)" exclaimed Latias, hugging her mother.

"I'll be sure to take very good care of them," I said as I grabbed my only Poke Ball, and said to Latias, "You ready?"

"La! (Yes, of course!)" responded Latias. I threw the Poke Ball at Latias, only Latios got captured instead!

"Latios? You want to come with as well?" I said as I opened the Poke Ball, releasing Latios. Latios only nodded in agreement.

"Well, Latias? What do you think? Can he come too?" I said to the mother Latias. She also nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! Now I have two pokemon, and a friend to come along on my journey! But, that was my only Poke Ball," I said, now looking at the ground.

"Well, how about this? Latias, would you want to be Bianca's partner?" asked Lorenzo.

"La! (Yes! Oh, thank you!)" Latias exclaimed!

"What did she say, Cody?" asked Bianca.

"She would like nothing more than to be your partner," I replied.

"Here, Bianca. This is for you, it's a special Poke Ball I made when I first met Latios and Latias. I call it, the Soul Ball," said Lorenzo, giving the ball to Bianca. The Soul Ball looked almost identical to the Soul Dew, except for the button on the front of it.

"Oh, thank you, grandpa! Ready Latias?" said Bianca, with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Latias nodded, as the Soul Ball captured Latias.

"Now I pronounce you two, trainers from Altomare!" said Lorenzo, chuckling a little.

"Oh, grandpa!" said Bianca, laughing. We were all laughing that day.


	7. Cody's story

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 7: Cody's story

Later that day, once Latias felt better and was released from the Pokemon Center, Lorenzo, Bianca, Latios, and the two Latias, decided to show me around Altomare. Of course, the mother Latias looked like Bianca in her human form.

"I must admit, this city is beautiful," I said.

"Isn't it, though? I draw art here all the time," Bianca said, pointing to a dock. "Anyway, where are you from?"

I slowly started to cry, trying to spit out what I was trying to say, but it just wouldn't come out.

"What's wrong?" asked Lorenzo and Bianca in unison.

"I'm an orphan, I have no home," I said, in between sobs.

Both Lorenzo and Bianca gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Cody. I had no idea," Bianca said, holding me close as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"It's ok," I said, "You didn't know,"

"Well, you'll always have a home at our home," said Lorenzo.

"Really?" I said, now crying tears of joy as I ran into his arms. "Thank you, Lorenzo!"

"It's no problem, you can have the guest room," said Lorenzo.

"But there is still one more place we haven't shown you," said Bianca, pointing to a shack by my new home. "Close your eyes, and hold my hand this way you don't bump into anything."

I did as I was told, as I grabbed Bianca's hand, I closed my eyes. I heard a door swing open, then I heard our footsteps as we must have entered a long hallway. All of a sudden, we stopped.

"Open your eyes," said Bianca.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw that we were in some sort of garden!

"Where are we?" I asked, standing in awe.

"Welcome, to the secret garden," said Bianca. "Why don't we let our pokemon out to play?"

"Ok! Come on out, Latios!" I exclaimed as I tossed Latios' poke ball into the air.

"Come on out, Latias!" exclaimed Bianca, tossing Latias' poke ball into the air as well.

As they both came out of their poke balls, they realized where they were. Home.


	8. Under Attack

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 8: Under Attack

"So this is their home?" I asked.

"Yep. Grandpa has known Latias since she was a baby," said Bianca.

"Yes, I still remember when Latias' father brought the water to Altomare. But in doing so, he gave his life to save us all," explained Lorenzo, holding back a sob.

"Wow, I had no idea," I said, with sympathy.

"Yeah, and Latias' brother did the same," said Bianca, whilst a tear ran down her cheek. I gently brushed it aside.

"I now see why you two hold them so dear to your hearts, I now feel the same way," I said.

All of a sudden, we hear a loud _crash_ come from behind us! We turn around to see the very same Team Rocket members that Latias and I battled earlier, holding some very heavy artillery! There were also at least 50 more members besides them holding small but powerful hand guns!

"Ok, you three, party's over! Hand over the soul dew!" exclaimed one of them.

"Just try and take it from us!" said Lorenzo.

"_Soul dew?"_ I said to myself, puzzled.

"Alright, you asked for it! Fire your weapons, but keep the pokemon alive!" said one of the members that I battled.

I then noticed at least ten of them break off and head towards a small gazebo with water flowing out from under it!

"Latios! Stop those people with Dragon Pulse!" I exclaimed as I pointed towards the ten members.

"Latios! (With pleasure, Cody!)" said Latios as he launched his attack. They didn't even see it coming. It hit all ten of them and blew their weapons into the water.

"Latias! Let's show these guys we mean business! Mist Ball!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Latias! (Let's do this!)" exclaimed Latias as she launched her attack. It hit at least twenty of them, exploding their weapons as they were flung into the air.

But then the last of them started firing their guns, with intent, to kill. One of the shots grazed Bianca's shoulder, sending her to the ground in pain. Another shot hit Lorenzo in the leg as he was trying to protect Bianca from further harm, sending him to the ground as well.

"Bianca! Lorenzo!" I exclaimed as I started to run to their side. "I'll save-"

"Not so fast!" shouted what appeared to be a leader of the squad as he pointed two guns to each of their heads. "Take one more step, and these two are as good as dead!"

The look in his eyes showed he meant business.

"Alright, what do you want?" I said, knowing if I said the slightest of wrong words, I could lose my new family.

"One thing; the Soul Dew! Hand it over!" he said, with an angrier tone than before.

"What makes you think that I'll just give it to you?" I said, testing him.

"This," he said as he cocked both guns. I could hear the 'click' of each gun, telling me that they were loaded.

"Fine! Take it, just leave them alone!" I said, knowing it was the only way to save them.

"A wise choice," he said with a grin on his face as he put away his guns. He then proceeded to walk towards the gazebo.

"But not on yours! Latios, use Luster Purge on him! Latias, use Mist Ball on the remaining people!" I exclaimed.

Thankfully, they had the same ideas. Latios' Luster Purge hit the leader right in the gut, sending him straight into a nearby wall, knocking him out cold, while Latias' Mist Ball knocked out the rest like a group of bowling pins.

"Bianca! Lorenzo! Are you two ok!" I exclaimed in worry.

"We're, ugh, fine," said Bianca, with a grin on her face as I helped them both to their feet.

"That was some smart thinking, Cody," said Lorenzo, with a hint of pain in his voice.

"I'll say. I knew if I could just get him to lower his guard, I could attack him directly," I said with a smirk. "Now what do we do with them? We can't just let the police just waltz right in here, there will probably be camera people along with them."

"You know you're right. Let's put them in our house, then we tell them that they wanted to know where Latios and Latias were, but we fought back with our pokemon and our fists!" said Lorenzo.

"Good idea! Let's put this plan into action!" I said.

Moments later, the police showed up, along with five other news crews, all wanting the hottest story so far. The paramedics tended to their wounds, and I told the police and the reporters the story of a life time. All of them finally left when they had gotten enough of a story to put them away for many years.

"Phew, they finally left," I said.

"Yeah, I thought I might let them know about the garden pretty quick there," said Bianca.

"Well, at least the Soul Dew is safe," said Lorenzo.

"Yeah, it's getting late. I think I'll hit the sack," I said in between yawns.

"Yawn, yeah, me too. Let's get some shut eye," said Bianca.

We all slept soundly that night.


	9. All in good time, my boy

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 9: "All in good time, my boy."

The next morning, Lorenzo and Bianca awoke to a loud _Clang!_ They both got up out of bed, and ran downstairs to see what was going on, and boy were they surprised at what they saw.

"Dang it! I hope I didn't wake them up, now," I said as I held my toe along with a pot along side my foot.

"What in Arceus' name is going on?" asked Lorenzo.

"Grandpa!" said Bianca, startled at his choice of words.

"What? Oh, uh, hi? Now don't freak, I can explain," I said as I tried to keep a pot from boiling over.

"Mmmm, something smells good!" exclaimed Bianca, now standing by the boiling pot, smelling the air.

"You two like roasted Oran berries and Pecha berry smoothies?" I asked.

"Mmmm, sounds good!" said Bianca, now sitting at the table. Just then, Latios and the two Latias came in from the garden, and were now waiting at the table as well!

"Looks like I'll need to make more," I laughed.

"It certainly looks that way!" laughed Bianca.

"You want to help, Bianca?" I asked.

"Sure!" Bianca exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen as Lorenzo took a seat at the table.

"_Ah, young love,"_ Lorenzo thought to himself as he sat down. A few minutes later, Bianca and I came out with plenty of Smoothies and Oran berries to go around.

"Well, dig in!" I said as I handed out the plates. We all started to eat, and then it dawned on me, I still had no idea what the Soul Dew even was, and why Team Rocket was after it.

"Bianca, Lorenzo? What exactly _is _the Soul Dew, anyway?" I asked. Both of them sat there, stunned.

"All in good time, my boy," said Lorenzo. "For now, let's enjoy this delicious breakfast."

"All right," I said as I took another Oran berry from the pot. After we got done eating, Bianca and Lorenzo along with Latios and the two Latias escorted me to the small gazebo in the secret garden.

"This, is the Soul Dew," said Lorenzo as he pointed to a glowing blue sphere inside a small pool of water. It looked like it was alive or something.

"Wow," I said. "But, what is it actually?"

"It is said to contain the soul of a Latios," explained Bianca. I then noticed that the mother Latias was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong, Latias?" I asked, trying to comfort her.

"Latias latias, (I miss brother, he became this here Soul Dew,)" said Latias, now crying harder than before.

"Shhh shhh shhh, it's all right, Latias. We're right here," I said, trying to comfort her.

"Latias, (Thanks, Cody,)" said Latias, finally calming down.

"Aww, isn't that sweet."

We all whirl around to see…


	10. Captured!

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 10: Captured!

"Aww, isn't that sweet."

We all whirl around to see a tall man in a tan suit and black dress pants laughing at us, almost in hysterics. I had an impending sense that something was awfully wrong here.

"_Why would one person challenge us like this?" _I thought. _"He must be sure of his skills, unless…"_

I never finished the thought. The man snapped his fingers, and about one hundred Team Rocket members came into the garden and surrounded us and the Soul Dew.

"Who are you!" I yelled as I released Latios from his poke ball, ready for whatever came next.

"I," began the man, "Am Giovanni. Leader of the great Team Rocket army."

"What do you want with us?" asked Bianca, now releasing Latias from her poke ball, ready to battle.

"One thing, you," said Giovanni, pointing towards me. "My scouts in the field say that you can communicate with pokemon, is this true, young Cody?"

I was stunned. Not only did he know my name, he knew I could understand pokemon!

"Come with us, and we shall leave your so called 'family' alone," said Giovanni, testing me.

Well, at this point I was furious. First he threatens me, but now he has the nerve to threaten my new family? I thought about attacking him with Latios, but I noticed he was favoring one side with his hand, possibly hiding a gun. I'd be a goner if I even tried to attack.

"Fine, but what about my pokemon?" I asked.

"The pokemon stays. We only want you," said Giovanni.

"Either Latios comes with, or I'm not leaving!" I exclaimed.

"So be it. Men! Capture him!" yelled Giovanni.

Just then, all of them either pulled out a dragon type pokemon, or a ghost type pokemon!

"Gastly team, use shadow ball on Latios and the two Latias!" ordered a commander to his team.

"Dragonaire team, use dragon breath on Latios and the two Latias!" ordered another commander.

"Latios! Whatever happens to me, protect Bianca and Lorenzo!" I shouted. "Giovanni's mine."

I then proceeded to charge at Giovanni, not knowing if I'd die or not, but I was prepared for the worst. Just then, Giovanni reached into his suit, pulled out a gun, and fired. The shot hit me right in the shoulder, sending me to the ground, almost like I was dead.

"Cody!" Bianca screamed out as she seen me fall. "Latias! Protect Cody!"

Latias proceeded to charge towards me to see if I was all right.

I then managed to yell out these last words before I passed out, "No! Protect Bianca!"

I do not remember anything after that.


	11. Home, sweet home

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 11: Home, sweet home.

Cody! Cody, please answer me!

"Ugh," I replied, not sure who was talking. I awoke to Bianca, now leaning over me, crying.

"Bi, Bianca?" I managed to say.

"Cody! Oh, thank Arceus you're all right!" said Bianca, now hugging me tighter and tighter.

"Ow! My shoulder," I shouted, wincing in pain.

'Oops! Sorry, Cody," Bianca said releasing me.

"Where,…" I started to say.

"We're in a cell. Team Rocket captured us all," said Lorenzo.

"What! Where's Latios and Latias?"

"They're right there," said Bianca, pointing to three very wore out pokemon laying in the back corner of the cell.

"That's a relief, maybe we can use them to escape!" I exclaimed.

"I wouldn't try it, they took a lot of damage trying to protect us," said Bianca.

"Darn," I said, now trying to think of another plan to escape.

"You know Cody?" asked Bianca.

"What?" I replied.

"What you did for me, asking Latias to protect me instead of you, I appreciated that a lot, Cody," said Bianca, now starting to show her true feelings.

"Heh heh, thanks," I replied, now blushing a deep red. But what Bianca did next, really surprised me.

As she leaned closer to me, Bianca then said, "I love you, Cody." She then leaned in closer, and kissed me. I wanted to back away, but this feeling I felt as she kissed me, I think I finally felt what it's like to be loved.

Just then, the door to the cell opened, and in stepped Giovanni!

"Ah, young love, isn't it nice? Too bad that love is about to be broken up," said Giovanni with a smirk.

Bianca then proceeded to hold my hand. I knew how scared she was right then, and from then on, I swore I would protect them with my life.

"What do you want, you pile of Rhyhorn turds!" I yelled.

"Ha ha! Testy this morning, aren't we, Cody? We'll soon see about that," he said, laughing.

"Just what are you planning?" I said.

"Nothing much, just a little pokemon battle," said Giovanni. "The victor gets what they want, the loser doesn't. Sound fair, Cody?"

"_I'll show him," _I thought to myself. "All right, a one on one sounds fair," I said.

"Uh uh uh, I meant a six on one, my six pokemon, versus your Latios," he said.

"What! That's hardly fair!" I yelled.

"Fine, then how about this, a two on one battle, you and your lover, versus me. I shall also use two pokemon, and you two use your Latias and Latios. Deal?" said Giovanni.

"What do you think, Bianca?" I asked.

"I think, it's about time someone put him in his place," said Bianca.

"Splendid! If you all will follow me to the stadium, we can begin," explained Giovanni.

We all did as we were told, and followed him into a big pokemon stadium. Inside the stadium, there were two towers, one red, one blue, and Giovanni instructed us to stand on the blue tower, while he stood on the red tower.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here, have your pokemon take these, they're max revives, they'll heal your pokemon back to full strength," said Giovanni, handing us the max revives.

"Can I have Lorenzo check them to make sure they aren't fake?" I asked.

"Go right ahead," he said.

I then proceeded to have Lorenzo look them over, and he said that they were real. I then walked back to the tower, and gave Bianca one of them. We both used them on our pokemon, and soon they were back to full health.

"You two ready?" he said.

"Ready," we replied.

"All right, go! Gengar and Dragonite!" he shouted as he tossed their poke balls into the air, releasing them.

"Let's go, Latios!" I yelled, tossing his poke ball into the air.

"You too, Latias!" yelled Bianca, tossing her poke ball into the air as well.

Just then, I noticed that he had the type advantage! I whispered this to Bianca, and she knew what we needed to do; out speed him.

"Latios! Dragon Pulse on Dragonite!" I yelled, pointing at Dragonite.

"Latias! Use psychic on Gengar!" yelled Bianca, pointing at Gengar.

"Gengar, Dragonite, use protect," said Giovanni.

Both of our attacks bounced right off of the barrier, leaving the pokemon unharmed!

"Now, Gengar, use shadow ball on Latias! Dragonite, use dragon breath on Latios!" yelled Giovanni.

Both attacks hit their marks dead on, dropping their health by about half. Just then, the platform that we were standing on, shocked us with about one hundred volts of electricity!

"Ahh!" I yelled in pain.

"Ahh!" cried out Bianca in pain.

"Oh, did I forget that whenever your pokemon take damage, you feel their pain as well? So sorry," said Giovanni, sarcastically.

"Ugh, I don't know how much more we can hold out," I said to Bianca.

"I have an idea, call out this attack. I've been teaching them this move just in case of this scenario," said Bianca as she whispered an attack into my ear.

"That just might knock them out in one hit!" I exclaimed.

"All right, Latios, Latias, use Draco Meteor!" we yelled at the same time.

The area by their hands glowed a bright orange, then they tossed their orange orbs into each other, creating an even bigger orb, which then turned into a bunch of meteors, heading straight for Gengar and Dragonite!

"Gengar, Dragonite! Dodge it!" yelled Giovanni.

It was yelled just a second too late. The meteors rained down on Gengar and Dragonite, knocking them out in one shot. One of the meteors hit the red tower, knocking it over while sending Giovanni to the ground.

"Arrrgh!" he yelled as he hit the ground.

We both climbed down and ran over to Lorenzo, along with Latios and Latias. The mother Latias was relieved to see that we were all right.

"Bianca! Cody! Are you all right!' asked Lorenzo.

"We're fine, all thanks to Latios and Latias," I said, smiling at them. Both of them smiled back.

"Yeah, that Giovanni, he plays dirty, though," said Bianca.

"Yeah, that's for sure. Oh! I almost forgot my wish!" I said, now walking over to Giovanni.

"Hey, Giovanni? I wish fo-"

Bang! I felt something hit me in the other shoulder, and I fell to the ground.

"Cody!" screamed Bianca.

"Not again!" yelled Lorenzo as they ran to my side.

"Ha ha! You'll never leave here alive!" yelled Giovanni.

Bianca and Lorenzo helped me to my feet, and then on to Latios, while Lorenzo and Bianca got on the two Latias.

"Latios! Latias! Get us out of here!" yelled Bianca.

Together, Latios and Latias blasted a hole in the wall of the stadium, and as we flew out, we noticed that we were flying still over Altomare! We had just escaped an airplane!

"Hurry, Latios! We need to get Cody home, now!" yelled Bianca over the roar of the plane's big engines.

"Latios! (Right!)" said Latios, flying straight toward home.

"_Home, sweet home,"_ I thought.

I then passed out on Latios' back as we flew home, back to where it all began.


	12. Healing

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 12: Healing

As we finally made it back to the secret garden, Lorenzo decided to take a look at the extent of my injuries. My right shoulder apparently could be fixed with no problems, but my left shoulder was a little more worse for wear. The bullet that had pierced my shoulder looked to be very close to my heart. It would not come out that easily.

As I lay there, blood still dripping from my shoulder, I finally started to slowly regain consciousness, first hearing Bianca's worried voice, then Lorenzo assuring her that I would be alright. Next came my vision, and boy, did _that_ smart. As I slowly opened my eyes I could see Bianca's face, her expression telling me that she was the least of my worries.

"Bianca?" I said in a very weak voice.

"Cody! Oh, thank the great Arceus that you're okay!" Bianca said, now laying her head on my chest.

"Yeah, I'm alright, hey, where's Lorenzo?" I asked, still in pain from the shot.

"I'm right here," said Lorenzo, now running over with some gauze and some bandages. He then proceeded to wrap my shoulder with the bandage, to try and stop the bleeding as much as he could.

"We'll need to get him to the hospital, he may need to have surgery to get that bullet out as well as the other one," said Lorenzo.

After a few minutes of riding in their boat, we finally made it to the hospital, where I was rushed right into surgery. The doctor said that the procedure should take no less that a half hour. As they put me under the sleeping gas, I had a feeling that this would not be my last run in with Team Rocket.


	13. Healing pt 2

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 13: Healing Pt. 2

Well, the procedure went on as planned, and as doctors tried to patch me up, Bianca was waiting in the waiting area along with Lorenzo, both worrying their heads off. After the procedure was complete, they were allowed to see me. The doctor told them they did everything they could to carefully remove the bullet by my heart, but it couldn't be done. They said I may have about a hour to live. Well, the news crushed Bianca. Her first true love, dying in a hospital bed, all because Team Rocket wanted the Soul Dew.

"Can I at least say good bye?" she asked the doctor.

"Of course, go right on in," said the doctor.

"Cody?" she asked as she walked in to my room.

"Hey, Bianca, what did they say about how the procedure went?" I asked in a weak voice.

As Bianca started to cry, I could tell that it wasn't good news.

"They said that you have a hour to live," said Bianca, now bawling at my bedside.

We sat there for a half hour, remembering how we met, how we met our first pokemon, and the journey that would never happen. As I grew weaker and weaker, my voice came out in short bursts, getting shorter every minute. As my end grew nearer, I thought of how Latios would feel, to know that his trainer is dead.

"_Wait a minute! Latios' Heal Pulse! That may be the key to my recovery!"_ I thought to myself.

"Bianca…" I managed to say.

"Yes, Cody?" she replied.

"Paper…pen…" I managed to say before I had no more voice.

As she handed me a piece of paper and a pen, I managed to write down just these few words; Latios use Heal Pulse. All of a sudden, my heart scanner line went straight. I had gone code blue. Bianca knew that she had to act fast before the doctors came in. She then proceeded to grab Latios' Poke Ball off of my belt.

"Latios! Please help!" she said as she released Latios from his Poke Ball.

"Latios? Latios! (Cody? Cody!)" said Latios, now looking at my dying body.

"Latios, there isn't much time! Quick! Use Heal Pulse on Cody!" yelled Bianca.

Latios' Heal Pulse hit me right in the chest, making me shake like crazy. But my heart didn't start. Latios tried it again, this time using as much power as he possibly could. I began to shake, energy flowing throughout my body. Then, as if it was a miracle, they heard a loud _clang_, like a bullet hitting a metal plate, then my heart beat came back on the screen, slowly at first, but then picking up speed.

"You did it, Latios!" said Bianca, now hugging Latios.

Just as she returned Latios to his Poke Ball, the doctors came rushing into the room, along with Lorenzo.

"We got the message that he went code blue, and we came as fast as we-" the doctor stopped when he seen the heart beat monitor.

Here, my heart was beating like nothing had happened!

"It, it, it's a miracle!" said the doctor.

"Ugh," I said, slowly coming to.

"Cody!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Bianca? Am I…" I started to say.

"Yes! You're alive!" she said, now hugging me tighter and tighter.

"Can't… breath," I said as I tried to breath.

"Oops! Sorry, Cody," she said, releasing me.

"But, how am I…" I started to say, but Bianca just put a finger to my mouth, and pointed toward Latios' Poke Ball.

I then understood how much they cared for me. I knew that my family would do the same for me as I would do for them. Protect me with their lives.


	14. The Party

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 14: The Party

After a few hours of the doctors trying to determine how I was still living, I was finally allowed to leave the hospital with a clean bill of health. As we rode back to our home, Bianca got an idea.

"Hey! Why don't we have a party? You know, to celebrate our win against Team Rocket?" said Bianca.

"You know, that's not a bad idea! But shouldn't we prepare for our journey?" I asked.

"Cody's right, Bianca. You two should be getting ready. There's a ferry headed for the Kanto region in a couple days," said Lorenzo.

"Kanto? That's where Ash is, isn't it?" asked Bianca.

"Ash? Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh! That's right! We didn't tell you, well, Ash is another pokemon trainer and he helped us stop Annie and Oakley, two Team Rocket members, from using the DMA, and destroying the entire city in one shot a few years ago," she explained.

"Wow, he sounds like quite the trainer," I said.

"He is, and Latias and him were the best of friends," Bianca said, remembering the times that Latias and Ash had.

"Wow, and I thought I was close with Latios," I said.

"Yeah, same here. Hey! Why don't we call him at the pokemon center? I'm sure he'd pick up," said Bianca, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Why don't we call him from our house? Remember, we have a video phone at home, too, you know," said Lorenzo.

"Okay!" we said at the same time, in which we looked at each other, and laughed.

When we got back, we released our pokemon, got Latias, and went to call him. Lorenzo dialed in the number, and I hid off to the side, so we could surprise him. When a woman picked up, I was a little surprised.

"Hi, Delia! It's me, Bianca!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, hi, Bianca! It's been a while since you called," said Delia.

In the background, we hear, "Bianca?" All of a sudden, a boy about my age, but with black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder comes on the screen.

"Hey, Bianca! It's been a while! How's Latias?" he inquires.

"La! (Hi, Ash!)" said Latias, as she gets in the group, as well as Lorenzo.

"Hey, Latias! Hey, Lorenzo! How's things going?" asked Ash.

"Not too bad, we took in a new family member," said Lorenzo.

"Huh? Who?" asked Ash.

Lorenzo ushers me over to the video phone.

"Hi, Ash. My name's Cody, Cody Spirit," I say.

"Hey there, Cody! My name's Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town, and this here's my partner, Pikachu," says Ash.

"Pikachu! (Nice to meet you!)" said Pikachu.

"Well, nice to meet you, too, Pikachu!" I say.

"Wow! How'd you understand him?" asked Ash.

"It's a gift," I reply.

"Wow, I wish I could do that," said Ash.

"Yeah, I bet," I say.

"Anyway Bianca, why the sudden call?" asked Ash.

"Cody and I are traveling to Kanto!" exclaimed Bianca.

"What? Really? When?" asked Ash.

"In a couple days! The ferry will stop in Vermilion City," said Bianca.

"Awesome! I'll meet you guys there, then we can go get you two your first pokemon," said Ash.

Bianca and I look at each other, and our looks at each other said "We had better tell him."

"Um, Ash?" said Bianca.

"Yeah?" asked Ash.

"We already have our first pokemon," I said.

"What? Show me!" exclaimed Ash.

We both called over Latios and Latias to the phone.

"What? You mean your first pokemon are…"

"Yep. Latias' children," said Bianca, taking the words out of Ash's mouth.

"Wow! They grew up quite fast, didn't they?" said Ash.

"Yes, they sure did," said Bianca.

"Well, then I guess we'll just find you two a second pokemon," said Ash, laughing.

We all laughed at that remark.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple days, then," said Ash.

"Yep. Bye, Ash!" said Bianca and I.

"See you two in Kanto!" exclaimed Ash.

As we ended the call, Lorenzo said he had something for us, as he went upstairs.

"I wonder what he has for us?" I said.

"Me too," said Bianca.

As Lorenzo came back downstairs, he was holding two shoeboxes.

"Shoes?" I ask, puzzled.

"Nope. These," said Lorenzo as he opened the shoeboxes.

Inside the boxes were five Soul Balls each.

"For you two," he said.

"Wow! Thanks, Lorenzo!" we exclaimed, now hugging him.

"Your very welcome," he said, trying to loosen our grip on him.

The next day was very hectic. We went all over town getting the necessary supplies for our trip. Our last stop was to get extra clothes. We both split up, not because we didn't want to see what the other person was picking, but more for dignity purposes. As we met up at the counter, we thought we had better double check our money. Luckily we did, because at that moment, someone was trying to pickpocket us! Well, did he ever get a surprise! Two fists, right to the head.

As he was escorted out of the store by security, we paid for our belongings, and headed back home. When we arrived, Lorenzo and Latias were nowhere to be found!

"Maybe they're in the garden?" I said.

"Good idea, Cody. Let's check there," said Bianca.

As we entered the garden, we seen a sight that shocked us so much, our mouths dropped wide open. Here there was a table set up with all sorts of food on it, and there were party decorations handing up all over the place!

"Surprise!" yelled Lorenzo, jumping out from behind a tree.

"La! (Surprise!)" exclaimed Latias.

"What in the world?" we ask.

"It's a going away party! We thought we'd surprise you on your last day here," said Lorenzo.

"Well, we sure are surprised!" we exclaimed.

"Well? What are you two waiting for? Dig in!" exclaimed Lorenzo.

Boy, did we have a great time. We swore we partied the day away, in which we did. By the time we noticed what time it was, it was already very late, so we cleaned up, and went to our rooms, and fell asleep, thinking about the day ahead.


	15. Saying Good Bye

Latias and the Spirit Trainer

Chapter 15: Saying Good Bye

The next morning, we all woke up bright and early, ready for the day ahead. What we weren't ready for, was Officer Jenny, knocking at our front door.

"Good morning, Lorenzo, Bianca, Cody," said Officer Jenny.

"Good morning to you too, what seems to be the matter?" asked Lorenzo.

"We got a couple reports of some shady characters running about your place, no one could get a clear visual, because they said they dressed in all black," explained Officer Jenny.

We all looked at each other, worried.

"Well, we'll certainly keep our eyes peeled," said Lorenzo.

"Alright, have a great day," said Officer Jenny, leaving on her boat.

"We had better check up on Latias!" I exclaimed.

"Right, let's go," said Lorenzo as we rushed into the garden.

"Latias?" we called. "Latias? Where are you?"

"La… (Help…)" said Latias from deeper in the garden.

"I hear her! She's in pain! Follow me!" I exclaimed as I started running toward the sound of her voice, with Bianca and Lorenzo in pursuit.

When I got to her, I seen what had happened. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, and she must have gotten hit pretty hard in the mouth, because her mouth was drooling blood.

"Latias! What happened?" I asked just as Lorenzo and Bianca arrived.

"Latias… (Team Rocket…)" said Latias.

"I knew it! Don't worry, Latias, Team Rocket won't hurt you anymore," I said, now checking the extent of her injuries.

"Wait, Team Rocket is back? That means we can't leave today," said Bianca.

I then noticed that Latias was holding her chest. Her hand was covered in blood, and blood was also dripping from that spot.

"Latias, let me look at your chest," I said.

She then proceeded to show me a gaping wound near her heart area, bleeding constantly.

"She's hurt badly. If we don't do something, she could die," I said.

"I'll go get Nurse Joyce!" exclaimed Bianca as she ran off to fetch her.

"I'll get some gauze from the house!" yelled Lorenzo, now running toward the house.

"Don't worry, Latias, you're going to be alright," I said, trying to comfort her.

"La… (Cody…)" she asked.

"Yes, Latias?" I replied.

"Latias… latias… (Promise me… you'll take care of my children…)" said Latias.

"I promise," I replied.

"La… latias…(Thank you… now I can go in peace…)" said Latias.

As her last words came out, I knew right then and there, she was ready if she passed on. As her breath grew weaker by the minute, I knew that Ash should be able to say good bye. I then proceeded to call him on my new video pokegear, hoping he'd pick up. Thankfully he did.

"Hello?" answered Ash.

"Ash? It's me, Cody. I must tell you two things," I began to tell him.

"Yes? What are they?" he replied.

"One; Team Rocket is back," I began.

"What?" exclaimed Ash.

"And two; Latias is dying," I said with great sorrow.

"No… no, she can't die!" he yelled.

"I feel the same way, but her wounds are very serious, she has a big gash by her heart, if Nurse Joyce can't make it, she'll pass on if we can't stop the bleeding," I explained.

"That's it! I'm teleporting to Altomare!" he said as I seen him pull out a Poke Ball. "Alakazam, come out and teleport us to Lorenzo's house!"

"Okay, come in through the workshop!" I said before the line went dead.

A few seconds later, Ash, Pikachu, and Alakazam were right by Latias' side.

"I got some gauze! Huh? Oh, Ash! When did you get here?" he asked.

"Not now, Lorenzo, let's just try and stop the bleeding! exclaimed Ash.

"I brought Nurse Joyce! Huh? Is that you, Ash?" said Bianca.

"Yes! Please help, Nurse Joyce!" yelled Ash.

After a few minutes, Nurse Joyce came up with a verdict.

"I don't know if she'll make it, Latias has lost a lot of blood," explained Nurse Joyce.

We all feared the worst, that Latias would pass because of Team Rocket, just like her brother.

"Wait a minute! I have an idea! Go, Latios!" I yelled as I tossed his Poke Ball into the air.

"That's right! Latios' Heal Pulse! It just might work!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Latios? (Yes, Cody?)" asked Latios as he came out of the Poke Ball. Just then, he seen his mother, almost dead.

"Latios! Use Heal Pulse on your mother!" I instructed.

Latios used Heal Pulse just as I instructed. We all could feel the energy building before he used the move. He was going to use all his strength to try and save his mother. When he unleashed the move, it was so powerful, that everyone except Latias got thrown back a couple feet. Slowly, Latias' wounds started to heal, one by one. As the deep wound was finally healed and the bleeding stopped, Latios collapsed onto his mom, exhausted from using a lot of energy to heal his mother, but was he too late?

"Latias? You alright?" I asked. No response. "Latias?" I asked again, this time, shaking her a little bit. No response.

"Nurse Joyce? Is Latias…" began Ash.

"Let's see," Nurse Joyce began, as she started to check for a pulse.

"Well?" asked Bianca, worried.

Nurse Joyce proceeded to get up, and replied, "I'm sorry, everyone. We all did the best we could to try and save Latias, but I'm afraid we tried too late."

I then turned to Latios, who was now just waking up.

"Latios, you tried your very hardest to save her, and we all appreciate that, but," I started to say, but something caught my attention. I noticed a bit of movement in Latias' chest!

"Latias?" I asked.

Everyone turned around to an astonishing sight. Latias was breathing!

"La… (Where…)" she began.

"Save your strength, Latias. You're in the garden. Latios saved you again," I explained.

Latias then turned to Latios, and said, "La… (Thank you…)"

Well at this point everyone was celebrating, and we all had reason to celebrate. Latias was alive, and Bianca and I could go on our journey.

"_Oh no! The ferry!"_ I thought to myself.

"Bianca! The ferry! If we don't hurry we'll miss it!" I exclaimed.

Bianca looked at her watch, and replied, "Oh my goodness! You're right! We'd better hurry!"

"Good bye, everyone! We'll miss you!" Bianca and I yelled behind us as Ash and Latios followed in pursuit.

"Good bye, Bianca and Cody! May Arceus gift you a safe journey!" Lorenzo yelled back.

"Latias la! (And remember, you promised me, Cody!)" shouted Latias.

"I know! Bye!" I replied.

A few minutes later we arrived at the ferry docks and boarded the ferry after we got Ash a ticket. As we pushed off from the docks of Altomare, we knew that our journey, had only scratched the surface of our life's story.

End of part 1

* * *

><p>Well, they're off for Kanto! How will Latias and Lorenzo handle not having them there? How will Bianca and Cody handle a new enviroment, and new pokemon? All questions shall be answered, in part 2!<p> 


End file.
